


Bright future

by RoswellNM42



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: First of all sorry for any mistakes.My take on the Andrew underhill and Lorenzo rey meeting at the wedding. This comes from the idea that fans have that lorenzo ray is actually Andrew underhills secret boyfriend. The one he teels Alec lightwood about. I hope you enoy!Lorenzo rey/andrew underhill.





	Bright future

“Look at you, you have got some moves!”

Lorenzo says to the little warlock girl who's currently dancing with him. The music playing loud in the background as he and Madzie dance together. And Lorenzo can't help looking around, thinking that only at Magnus Banes wedding to Alec Lightwood would there be so many diverse people. He watches as both warlocks alike and shadowhunters mingle all around the hall.

It’s why he can’t understand why Andrew can't come round on the idea of being open, of finally acknowledging him in public as a person, let alone his lover. He understood the shadowhunter world was less accepting than his own, but if anything had shown him, the past few weeks, was that Magnus and Alec lightwood had managed to do just that. Be together, openly.

"She’s not the only one who’s got some moves.”

Underhill says coming closer to Lorenzo, as Lorenzo sees him from the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t even need to see the other man, from the first word Andrew spoke he knew who it was. Knew the sound of his voice inside out. Andrew moves slowly, not knowing how Lorenzo is going to react. They had more or less broken up because Andrew couldn’t be open. In public, talking like they where now.

In fairness he knew how the shadow world would react, or at least he thought he did, and it wouldn’t be welcoming to their relationship. But here was Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, a warlock and shadowhunter throwing their wedding in the New York institute. And surely there was hope.

Lorenzo turns to face Underhill, straightening his blazer up. Trying to decide how he feel at the fact that the other man is in front of him. Thinking carefully what he is going to say before he speaks.

“A shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?”

And Lorenzo thinks that sums things up nicely, considering Andrew thought they couldn’t be together because of those exact reasons.

"Andrew Underhill.”

Andrew says as he extends his arm out to greet Lorenzo. His voice more serious than before, and maybe a little hurt, at the fact that Lorenzo had decided, in fair, to do what Underhill had been doing to Lorenzo for months now. Pretending not to know him.

“Lorenzo Rey.”

Lorenzo says taking the mans hand.

And Andrew feels like he can breath again, it had felt like he hadn’t been properly breathing since the warlock stopped talking to him.

"It’s a pleasure.”

He says holding the warlocks hand with his other hand, a way of saying thank you for even talking to him and a way of saying sorry. He holds on tight, a symbol that he isn’t going to let the other man go anywhere, ever again. Andrew says as he gives Lorenzo one of his cheeky toothy smiles and Lorenzo can’t help it, knows that exactly in that moment, hes already forgiven everything that has gone on between them, and is going to start fresh again with Andrew, after all it was a bright future ahead. How fitting he thinks that they have just introduced themselves all over again.

Yes, a fresh start he thinks to himself. As he too gives Andrew, a big toothy smile that he only ever saved for those truly happy moments in his long life. Maybe he would get that family he’d been searching for, for so long. Like Magnus Bane had done for himself.


End file.
